Why, Mamoru?
by Raekunyx
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are separated, with no chance of seeing the other again. All of this unfolds and a strange man named of a flower comes to earth to see Mamoru, and after learning of the past few months, turns to Usagi to help, and for help. Usagi T./Serena/Sailor MoonXFiore and MORE! YAYYYY MakotoXAmi, and ReiXMinako, along with the already blossomed relationship of HarukaXMichiru


Usagi's damp pillow was rubbing it in, quite literally. She had woken up to the taste of salt on her lips and, confused, sat up in bed. The poor bunny could not see a thing from the closed curtains to the broken lamp and the lack of a body lying by Usagi's.

"Mamoru?" she called out, asking for his presence. "Are you there, Mamoru? The dead air was all that was needed for the first tear of a downpour to fall. The salty flavor was gone from her lips, but it was still with her. It was in her tears, on her pillow, and, for all she knew, still on Mamoru-Chan's cold and soft, tender cheeks.

_Oh, gods, please, please, please, let this be a dream. Please let this be nothing more than_ "…my mind." Usagi finished her thought aloud, but even as the last sounds escaped the trembling lips of the Moon Princess, the ache in her heart told the truth.

"Mamoru…" The senior high-school student whispered. "Why did you have to leave?" Thinking back to the time they first kissed, the first time they had held hands, the time when they had discovered each other's secret identities, the time Usagi had battled Fiore and he gave his life to save her, the time, the time, the time!

The blonde-haired woman let loose a cry, screaming and twisting in her two-person, queen-sized bed. For fear of waking the Senshi and causing unnecessary grief, the crying, hurting, scared girl had turned her belly down. Bellowing into the pillow, face-down, she clawed at the lavish comforter over her shoulders and yanked it down. The heavy, feathered cover had enveloped Usagi completely as she burrowed into the mattress and curled into a ball, resting upon her knees with elbows tucked in and hands grasping the shell of her den, of sorts.

Unable to hold her stinging drops of misery she let loose. Bunny pushed her head down towards the shivering knees of the broken woman and screamed. The cry was a great, terrifying explosion of emotions, ripping the space around the griever.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Rei, Rei, wake up. Usagi needs us," Minako whispered to the sleeping temple maiden. "I understand why you're tired, but we need to go. Usagi, Mamoru, don't you remember?"

"Mrphf," Rei muttered, rolling onto Minako's kneeling lap. "Err dun werna ger upf."

"I don't care," Minako finally lost it, and slapping Rei's left cheek, stole her blanket. This caused the exhausted girl to scream at the sudden frosty air."NOOOO," she muttered overly loud. "Gimmeh baack!"

"Damn it, Rei! Mamoru is dead and all you care about is sleep?"The fire princess stopped squirming for the cover and opened her eyes. Shocked by the truth of what had happened, and burrowing into her girlfriend, she cried. The rock solid Senshi cried her heart out of her very chest and nobody could do anything to stop her. Minako kneeled in the dark, emotional temple and cradled the saddened girl.

"Rei, look at me, It will be okay, but we need to be there for Usagi. She's going to take this the worst out of all of us."

A sudden movement in the room startled them.

"Rei, Minako, what happened," a voice asked. Silence followed the dreaded question.

"Mercury…I had forgotten. You weren't awake when it happened." A miserable response came. Ami, oblivious to the loss of their king, was welcomed to a mind overwhelmed with confusion. She remembered the battle, the injured Senshi, everything. However, when Makoto had been attacked, Sailor Mercury had flown into battle with a rage.

_What was I thinking? I am not a fighter! The job of Mercury is to be the brain, the technicalities, not combat!_

Makoto was knocked into a tree, where the earth Youma had appeared and drained her energy. Jupiter melted into the Oak, and her lover went into frenzy. What little strength she had been forced into the battle and energy was lost quickly. The Youma retaliated with a swipe of her wooden limbs and the Ice Senshi soon joined Makoto. That was the last she remembered.

"Makoto, where is she? Makoto, are you there? Makoto, Makoto, Makoto?" Ami began to scream for the kind, strong, woman and was met by a worrisome Minako.

"Quiet, Ami, you must be silent," Minako hushed her into a calm trance. "Makoto left to get some supplies, okay?"

"What happened?"

"Makoto knows. It would be better if you asked her when she returns. It is almost dawn and it has been around an hour since she left."

As Minako finished, a door squeaked open, revealing a shaken, solemn, Makoto. Rei and Minako opened their mouths to explain, but Makoto cut them off.

"I heard what you said. I will tell Ami what you have told me. While I am, Ami, you can help me cook for the Senshi. Rei, Minako, you help Usagi. On my way in, I saw her light was on and I'm sure she's awake."

The Love, Fire, and Water Senshi had to admire Makoto's strength in the situation. She had dealt with tragic loss before and she was their strong point. She was the one beam holding the family's house now, and without her, the protectors of the planets were doomed.

"Ami, come with me."


End file.
